


Возвращение в Бродчерч

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Romance, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Алек Харди возвращается в Бродчерч.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Возвращение в Бродчерч

**Author's Note:**

> AU, события происходят перед началом 3го сезона

Он возвращается совершенно спокойный, будто это вообще обыденное дело — вернуться в Бродчерч после почти двух лет отсутствия. Алек Харди возвращается, а Элли Миллер безумно хочется высказать ему все, что она о нем думает, потому что это просто бесчеловечно — исчезнуть, не сказав ни слова, не прислав ни единой весточки. И за это Элли его ненавидит, ненавидит так сильно, что не может не признаться себе снова, как уже признавалась неоднократно. Признаться, что без него ей очень плохо.

Бродчерч встречает Алека Харди новым делом. Бродчерч опять испытывает его на прочность, словно не доверяет, словно хочет проверить, не сбежит ли он снова. И Элли не знает, что делать, если Харди снова сдастся. Если он вновь попробует восстановить что-то там, в том городе, что, казалось, давно остался у него за спиной.

Алек Харди возвращается совершенно спокойный, будто не было этих двух лет. Элли хочет ему рассказать, что больше семи сотен раз она приходила утром на работу пораньше в тщетной надежде, что он уже окажется в офисе. Больше семи сотен раз она испытывала разочарование, она испытывала почти физическую боль, когда понимала, что сегодня его тоже не будет. Как и вчера. Как и завтра.

Она ничего ему не говорит, зачем? Она молчит почти все время, и Алек Харди молчит с ней рядом, и это молчание кажется ей чем-то давно забытым и вновь обретенным. Как каждое его «Миллер», она уже и забыла, как звучит ее фамилия (такая ненавистная фамилия!) когда ее произносит он. Это куда интимнее, чем имя. Это куда большее, чем просто имя.

Алек Харди просто повторяет «Миллер», и Элли знает, понимает вдруг, что отныне он никогда больше не исчезнет из Бродчерча, не предупредив ее. Он никогда не уедет из этого городка, только если она позволит, только если она будет рядом. Он повторяет это «Миллер» так, будто обещает ей весь мир: этот, который уже есть, и любой другой, какой она только захочет. Даже тот, в котором он станет обращаться к ней своей собственной фамилией.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
